Carpe Diem
by kaitouahiru
Summary: After being apart for seven years, Itachi becomes Deidara's lawyer because someone was murdered in Deidara's studio. Sequel to Planning On Forever
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Planning On Forever. Itachi is a top notch lawyer. Deidara is a famous artist. Somehow, they drifted apart after college. Now, due to a murder in Deidara's art studio, they are reunited. Can they rekindle the flame they once had and prove Deidara's innocence?

Disclaimer: I no own.

Lyrics are Unwell by Matchbox 20

Please review!

**Chapter 1: **

**Reveling**

* * *

There was a picture frame face down on his dresser. Face down because he couldn't stand to see it but not thrown out because he couldn't stand to let go of the memories. It had been seven years since Deidara had seen Itachi Uchiha. It had been seven years since he had seen the friends he had made in Konoha. Sasori lived with him and kept in contact with the others from Konoha. Deidara couldn't.

He knew his living wasn't all that healthy. He was secluded, came home with one night stands, stress smoked, Sasori had to remind him- force him at times- to eat… he was a successful artist; there was no doubt about that. He was living a life of luxury but he wasn't reveling in it. Why not? He should be reveling in his life of luxury- making a living off of being an artist like he wanted… he wanted to destroy most of the things he created but if someone bought it before seventy-two hours, he sold it.

"Dei?" Sasori asked. "You okay in there?"

"Fine, danna," Deidara said. He had also dropped the 'yeah' that often accompanied his speech.

"I have food,"

"Not hungry,"

"I don't care," Sasori said. "You're eating… you know, you could just go to him."

"Ha!" Deidara rolled his eyes, taking the sandwich from Sasori.

"Have you lost weight?" Sasori frowned. "Damn it Deidara, it's been seven years. Just go up to the man and tell him you want him back."

"I won't do that because I don't want him back and he doesn't want me back," Deidara said stubbornly, reaching for a cigarette.

"Deidara," Sasori warned. Deidara's hand froze on the cigarette case. His danna's wrath for a smoke? He reluctantly took his hand away from the case and concentrated on eating his sandwich, all too aware that Sasori disapproved of his life style. Deidara didn't care much for his own lifestyle either...

"I'll see you later. I just came to drop off food," Sasori said. "And I'm taking these with me," he added when he saw Deidara reach for the cigarettes. He pocketed them and left, leaving Deidara to stuff the quarter eaten sandwich into the refrigerator and pulling out an unopened carton of cigarettes.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall_

* * *

Itachi collapsed on his bed. He didn't look how he should have looked. He was supposed to look perfect in the public eye, even though he wasn't in public at the moment. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. They were supposed to look perfect at all times. His mother managed to do it, even tending the garden or cooking. Sasuke's on and off bad boy act made him appealing in just about any given situation… so why couldn't he do it?

"Itachi?"

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi groaned.

"Checking up on you," Sasuke said. "Mom's worried about you. We haven't seen you for almost a month."

"I've been busy," Itachi said.

"That's no excuse for ignoring your family,"

"I've been busy!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke looked at his brother, holding a photo frame in his hand. He half expected to see red in Itachi's eyes, especially when he saw the picture he refused to look at but also refused to throw away.

"Give me that," Itachi snapped, getting up swiftly to snatch the photo out of Sasuke's hands and deposit in one of his drawers.

"You should just call-"

"Sasuke, drop it," Itachi said.

"No!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing Itachi's arm and pushing him against the wall so he could make sure he was looking him in the eye. "Don't you see what you're doing? You're putting your whole self into your career. What happened? You used to give time to your family- seven years-"

"I said drop it, Sasuke!" Itachi snarled, pushing Sasuke off of him and to the floor. "Tell mom I'll be there for dinner on Friday. I'll see you then." Sasuke stared at his brother's back before he got off the floor and paused before he exited.

"Maybe you should have married that Haruno slut. You wouldn't be any different then you are now... and mom and I wouldn't have lost _our _Itachi," he said, slamming the door.

Itachi groaned and buried his face in his hands, throwing his tie to the other side of the room. He walked over to grab it and punched the wall next to the sliding door. He slid to the floor in a defeated heap as the blood ran slowly down his hand.

_All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

* * *

She had heard about his work. She didn't want to believe it. Deidara Iwagakure was supposed to be a failure because he came from trash. He took her Itachi away from her. Everything was perfect until he came into the picture... She was a little surprised to find out that he had no alarm and that he kept a key in the potted plant outside.

Once inside, Himiko turned on the light. She didn't want to acknowledge the brilliance of his pieces. She definitely wasn't surprised to hear the loud music blasting from upstairs. She took a sheet of one of the pieces- a sculpture. She smirked. This one was an eye sore. It was titled "The Fates."

Someone grabbed her from behind and she tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a hand and she felt a knife shove deeply into her.

"So sorry but it has to be this way," her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "You brought this on yourself." Himiko tried screaming again as she felt the knife pull out of her and then stab again and again until she could feel no more.

The killer let her fall onto the sculpture of the Fates, crushing it into millions of pieces.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thanks everyone for reviewing and sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up! I've been stressed and all the other stuff that comes with life. And can anyone guess what the title's from?

Disclaimer: I no own.

**Chapter 2:**

**Friday Night's All Right for Fighting**

* * *

Friday night. He was at the front door of his mother's apartment for a Friday night dinner, as promised. He hesitated with his hand on the door knob. Instead of just opening the door, he knocked and it swung open to reveal an annoyed Sasuke.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"You're late… and since when do you knock?" Sasuke saked.

"You're still sore about the time I walked in on you and Gaara?" Itachi smirked but it faded when Sasuke's eyes dulled. "Sasuke?"

"We've… been having some problems lately," Sasuke said but then the dullness went away as if it had never been there and was replaced by spitfire. "Which you'd know if you'd come over more often."

"I'm extremely hurt by your implication that I don't care,"

"And he's chosen a great time to develop a sense of humor. Fantastic," Sasuke said dryly.

_Somebody told me once that pain is a game we all gotta play.  
Then why am in over time and sudden death every other day  
I know that for the good of life there's a price we all gotta pay_

* * *

"What do you want, Deidara?" Sasori groaned, picking up the phone. The one night stand that was next to him stirred.

"Who is that, Sasori?" she yawned.

"No one you need to know," Sasori said. "Dei?"

"Danna… someone was murdered…"

"Who?" Sasori asked, bolting upright.

"Himiko Haruno,"

"When?" Sasori frowned. "Why did you need to call me?" Deidara paused before answering.

"Because… she was found murdered in my art studio,"

"Where are you?" he asked. His heart rate started to accelerate. He hadn't felt like this since… he hadn't felt like this since he had found out Deidara had gone back to some of his worse habits…

"I'm going to get you a lawyer," Sasori said.

"Danna-"

"Deidara, did you do it?"

"No!" Deidara snapped.

"Then I'm calling a lawyer,"

* * *

_I don't need no one to put me down,  
I'm on the ground can't get no lower._

"So how are you getting yourself fed, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, frowning at Itachi.

"I eat, mom," Itachi said. "In fact, the secretary at the office makes sure I get lunch."

"In hopes of getting something else," Sasuke said under his breath, smirking at his brother. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, Sasuke," Mikoto said and Sasuke had the decency to turn red and Itachi smirked. "Well it's good to have both my boys at home, _finally_." Sasuke and Itachi avoided looking at each other, each sporting small smiles.

"So is there anyone new in your lives?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke choked on his drink and Itachi froze mid bite.

"Mom!" both boys protested, looking flustered.

"You're not teenagers anymore," Mikoto said with a smile. "Well? Out with it."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Itachi said. "There's never enough time lately."

"Lately meaning the last seven years," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto said.

"Then who are you seeing, brat?" Itachi snapped. Sasuke turned to his older brother and both expected to see red in their brother's obsidian eyes.

"Boys!" Mikoto said, slamming her hands on the table, making both look at her. "We are going to have a civilized dinner! Now, Itachi, this has been the first time you've been home for a dinner in months. Sasuke, don't scare your brother into not coming over for dinner. Now this family has become to distant-" Itachi's phone began to ring just then.

"It's Sasori…" Itachi said. "I'll just call him later." He added when he saw his mom's face.

"Good call," Sasuke muttered as Itachi hit the ignore button.

"Now as I was saying," Mikoto said. "This family has become to distant and I don't like it. We're going to have dinner every friday night dinner-" the house phone began to rang. Mikoto sighed and went to the phone.

"Hello?"

"If that's Sasori… he'd better have a damned good reason for calling this time," Sasuke said.

"Itachi," Mikoto said. "It's Sasori… he sounds upset."

"Sasori, this is not a good time," Itachi said quietly into the phone.

"I have a client for you," Sasori said, sounding hesitant.

"Is Kakuzu in prison again?" Itachi groaned.

"No…'

"Did Hidan try and sacrifice some kid again?"

"No but that was interesting,"

"Did Zetsu try stealing the plants again?"

"No,"

"Then what? Don't tell me you're participating in motercycle races again," Sasori paused and drew in a breath before he answered.

"Deidara is the number one suspect for the murder of Himiko Haruno," Itachi breath caught in his throat and he his knees felt weak. He let himself drop the phone and his knees went out from under him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke and Mikoto shouted, running to his side.

"Itachi?" Sasori's voice came for the telephone. "Itachi?"

"Sasori?" Sasuke said. "It's Sasuke. What did you tell my brother?" His eyes trailed after his older brother as their mother helped him to the couch. His hand tightened around the phone.

_Since everybody knows what it is that I need to do  
well do me a favor  
let me worry about me, and you worry about you_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who's been reviewing! Please read and review again!

Disclaimer: I no own.

Italicized Lyrics: Yu Yu Hakusho's Daydream Generation

**Chapter 3:**

**Reunion**

* * *

"Danna told me to wait for my lawyer and I'm waiting for my lawyer," Deidara snapped at the cops. "Look, I didn't do anything! I was framed!"

"Well why was she in your art studio?"

"How the hell should I know?" Deidara snapped. "Why don't you ask her why she broke me Fates statue? She's had it out for me since high school!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I dated-"

"There will be no further questioning my client," Itachi said, slamming the door to the interrogation room. "What's going on here? Questioning Mr. Iwagakure without a lawyer? Is he being charged?"

"You…" Deidara said, mouth hanging open a bit.

"Well no but-"

"Then if you're done with your inane questions, we're leaving," Itachi snapped. "Mr. Iwagakure, if you will…" Deidara came to his senses and mentally shook himself, suddenly angry at himself and Itachi.

"Wait," one of the cops said. "Mr. Iwagakure's place is considered a crime scene."

"He will stay either with me or Mr. Sasori Sunagakure until this blows over. I assure you gentlemen, he will be available to you at all times," Itachi said.

"I'm not sure whether to kiss you or hit you," Deidara said, crossing his arms.

* * *

_Under those eyelids is just admirance. Good-bye to passing seasons._

_Instead of glistening kindness from far, I just want one selfish wish granted_

_Going under that cold glass street_

_I want to touch, to confirm those feelings I have_

* * *

"Well a thank you would be nice,"

"Thank you," Deidara said stiffly. "When danna said he'd get me a lawyer…"

"I'm a top notch lawyer, Mr. Iwa-"

"Okay, enough of this Mr. Iwagakure business!" Deidara fumed. "I don't deserve that! I've known you since we were in high school, hell, we had a relationship! Don't just pretend that it didn't happen."

"Deidara… you need a top notch lawyer," Itachi said.

"Funny how the thing that tore us apart is what I need most," Deidara sneered, crossing his arms and walking down the street.

"My car is this way," Itachi protested.

"I'll call a cab and go to danna's,"

"Sasori's staying with Granny Chiyo-"

"So?"

"My place is closer. We're in Iwagakure, of all places, Deidara!" Itachi said. "Deidara!" He grabbed onto Deidara's hand and pushed him against the wall. "You won't make it to Konohagakure until morning and it will look like you're trying to run. You'll stay at my place."

"You wouldn't do this for any of your other clients,"

"I tend to bend the rules with you," Itachi smirked but when he didn't see a smile on Deidara's face, it faded.

"Let's just go," Deidara grunted.

"Deidara…"

"What?" Deidara snapped.

"The car is that way,"

"Shut up!" Deidara said. Itachi let a little smirk play on his lips before it faded and he was an empty shell again.

* * *

_Realizing everyone's alone, I got used to the emptiness a little. Lonely_

_In a room one boring afternoon, I raise that concealed face._

_Crushing that boring discussion_

_Let's hit ideas together, towards the ill-humored tomorrow_

* * *

"So… how's everything been?" Itachi asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sure Danna's kept you updated,"

"Dei…"

"Not Dei. Deidara,"

"You don't go by Dei anymore?"

"Not by you, I don't," Deidara said. "You lost that right a long time ago." Itachi's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Fine, Deidara," Itachi said through gritted teeth. "Keep me at arm's length."

"Don't worry- I will," Deidara said, crossing his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked when Itachi pulled into a parking lot.

"Do you have to make this more difficult then it is?" Itachi demanded. "You're not the only one who's been suffering for the last seven years!"

"Yeah, because you seem so upset!" Deidara snapped. "Ready to drop everything at the first sign of trouble-"

"Like you were any better!" Itachi snapped.

"And here you are again ready to patch everything back together with a drop of a button!" Deidara continued. "Well news flash, _Mr. Uchiha_, I just don't 'pick up the pieces'! We had seven years to fix this and we didn't so that is all that needs to be said," The two men sat brooding until Itachi let the car start up and they didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to Itachi's house.

_It should come in handy, those dreams that I can open my eyes to see  
Making a crack, kicking your heart, someone's trace  
I don't need an occasion for the dreams that I can open my eyes to see  
As long as the love has its way, I can walk on lively_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I usually don't like putting authors notes up but this time I'm afraid I have to. My computer broke down and its very possible I won't be able to recover some of the next chapters in my stories so I have to redo those chapters. I'm using a library computer now so I will try to recover the chapters and if I can't do that I will rewrite them. Sorry about the wait. Please continue reading and reviewing my stories and the future chapters I put up!

kaitouahiru


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back! Sorry this took so long to get up! Hope you enjoy it! And I'm going to have to change this to M soon, I think... what do you guys think?

Thanks everyone who's been reviewing! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Italicized lyrics: Sophomore Slump Or Comeback of Freshman Year by Fall Out Boy

**Chapter 4:**

**Keep Telling That Lie**

* * *

They drove back to Itachi's place in silence. It was uncomfortable but at least it was polite. Deidara got out without letting Itachi open the door. He could tell that Itachi was irked that Deidara didn't let him get the door but neither of them were going to say anything. Deidara couldn't really bring himself to care about Itachi's gentlemanly pride being hurt anyways. All he cared about what getting off the murder charge and seeing his danna soon- real soon.

"There's a guest bedroom that you can use. It's usually Sasuke's so you might find some of his stuff," Itachi said, unlocking the door to push it open. Deidara didn't answer him, walking past Itachi into the apartment. Itachi sighed.

"They don't have anything solid against you other then that the murder was committed in your studio. You should probably be let off when they investigate further but you should still stay in city limits," Itachi said.

"You've… been doing good," Deidara said. Itachi looked at him surprised that the blonde had initiated a conversation.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're putting your whole self into your career. What happened? You used to give time to your family- seven years-"

"I suppose," Itachi shrugged. "You can borrow some of my clothes-"

"I'm fine," Deidara said. Itachi sighed in annoyance, knowing he had ruined the moment.

"I'm going to take a shower," Itachi announced. "Don't blow anything up."

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

* * *

Deidara frowned, looking around. Itachi had definitely done well for himself. Maybe even better then Deidara himself had been doing. He noticed the photo frame facing down. He had also noticed the bloody hole in the wall. He didn't have to pick up the photo frame to know what pictures it contained. He had the same on face down at home. But he picked it up anyways.

It was the picture they had taken at the dance and there was one of them both on the bottom right hand side. They were in tuxes because they had attended a friend's wedding. They were sitting on a hill, not caring if they got grass stains on the tuxedoes. Deidara was lying on Itachi's lap and the Uchiha was reading a book. His free hand was threading through Deidara's hair lazily.

He sighed and shifted. Those had been good times. He stopped shifting, knowing but not wanting to know that his body had reacted to the Uchiha's. He had known that all along. It was why he had pretty much remained solvent for the past seven years. Of course he had fucked a few every now and then but no one had gotten to him the same way Itachi had.

But there was no way in Hell Deidara was telling Itachi about that. It'd do good for the smug Uchiha to think that Deidara had gotten as much sex as he possibly could have.

_We're traveled like gypsies  
Only with worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love  
But then we grew old  
We're the lifers here till the bitter end  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts_

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie_

* * *

Itachi let the water wash over him, closing his eyes tightly. Deidara was back. Deidara was here, in his place. He was on Itachi's turf. Itachi wanted him back. He had always wanted him back. But he hadn't picked up the phone and Deidara never called. What had happened again?

He didn't remember what had happened exactly. All he remembered was that they had stopped talking… Itachi began to wrap himself up in his work. Deidara had done the same when Itachi had. Then that date had come around. It was hard not to throw himself into his work. The split up was gradual- it wasn't one big blow out.

Shisui…

But it had cost him Deidara.

And that brought him to remember that Deidara was here- in his home. The knowledge went down south and he moaned, wrapping his hand around his dick.

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up_

* * *

Deidara knew he was on an uneven playing field when he walked into Itachi's room. He saw canvases leaning against the wall and frowned. What was going on? Itachi didn't paint. The man had no artistic capability whatsoever unless he was replicating something. He picked the canvas up to look at it and his breath hitched when he saw the name signed on the painting.

_Deidara Iwagakure._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks XxItachiFanGirlxX, Mei Chan is Random, Suzette's Blue, Cervello, and mochiusagi for reviewing the last chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Aaaaughhhhh, I'm awful! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!_

_Lyrics are The Game by Trapt, which I do not own._

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Put Up Your Walls_**

* * *

_How have you been, nice to see you again  
How quickly these conversations seem to end  
You meet a friend, every now and then  
How quickly these relations turn into trends_

* * *

"Deidara, shower's free," Itachi announced. "Deidara?"

"You… bought one of my paintings," Deidara said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said.

"Don't lie," Deidara said, turning around with the painting in his hand.

"You… left that… before you moved," Itachi lied.

"Liar," Deidara said. "Why do you have my painting? Damn it, Itachi! Answer me for once!"

"_Answer me,"_

"_Are you even going to answer me?"_

"_Answer me!" _

"_**Answer me!" **_

Itachi's mouth opened and it made motions to speak but nothing came out. Deidara shook his head and stalked past Itachi, bumping shoulders with him as he walked by, shoving the painting into Itachi's arms. Itachi looked at the painting he had bought on a whim.

Why _did_ he have Deidara's painting?

* * *

_Put all your walls up and open your windows  
And close all your doors  
You catch yourself standing in front of the mirror  
And now you need more_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Itachi didn't smoke. Once in awhile, when he and Deidara had still been together, he took a cigarette. He had made sure the blonde didn't smoke religiously, knowing that if the blonde was left to tend to himself, he'd probably smoke a pack a day… but lately, for almost two months since the break up, Itachi found his hand itching for a cigarette in the carton that had been left in one of Itachi's jackets by accident. _

_Today, he had given in. _

_Today, he had lit a cigarette and was currently walking with it in his mouth as he walked in the open market._

_A painting caught his eye, and although he had no appreciation for art, or any artistic ability whatsoever, he stopped to look. He stopped to look at the painting because it looked familiar. Maybe it was something by an artist Deidara had pointed out while they were still together and the blonde had insisted on going to various museums?_

_Deidara Iwagakure._

_Or… or the blonde could have painted it himself, Itachi thought dryly. It was just his luck to find something his ex painted on the first try._

"_Like that, huh? I was lucky to get a hold of it. The artist-"_

"_Destroys his paintings after the first seventy-two hours," Itachi said, having been around to witness many an explosion or burning, depending on what mood Deidara was in. _

"_Are you a fan?"_

"_Of sorts," Itachi said. "How much?"_

_And he found himself the owner of one of Deidara Iwagakure's works. _

_Great._

_Kisame was never going to let him hear the end of it. After all those talks of Kisame trying to convince Itachi that he missed Deidara and Itachi denying that he missed him, Itachi was ready to admit it._

_He missed the blonde._

_End Flashback_

_What do you wish for  
To catch you as you're falling  
So easy to ignore  
But now you hear it calling again_

* * *

"Deidara, you've been in there for almost two hours. You better not have killed yourself," Itachi growled from the other side of the door. He knew the blonde took long showers, mostly because of his long hair, but two hours was pushing it, even for Deidara.

"I'm alive," Deidara said.

"Well are you coming out?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Because you're so eager for my company?" Deidara asked and Itachi was sure he was rolling his eyes.

"Sasori's on the phone," Itachi huffed. The door opened to reveal a fully pajama clothed Deidara. Deidara took the phone and walked by Itachi.

"I'm fine, danna… yes, I'm at his house. You're calling his house phone… I am not being bitchy! You'd be like this to if someone killed someone in your art studio…" Deidara huffed. Itachi rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, accidentally catching the last part before he stopped eavesdropping.

"Why did you have to call _him_?" Deidara asked in a weak, defeated voice.


End file.
